1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device capable of improving transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel, electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
Among these, the electrowetting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device because the electrowetting display device has various properties, e.g., low power consumption, fast response speed, high visibility, etc., when compared to the liquid crystal display.
In general, electrowetting display devices are classified into transmission type electrowetting display devices and reflection type electrowetting display devices. Electrowetting display devices generally include a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an electrowetting layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes respectively corresponding to a plurality of pixels, and the second substrate includes a common electrode formed in a single body. The reflection type electrowetting display device further includes a reflective layer to reflect light. Movement of the electrowetting layer is controlled by voltages respectively applied to first and second electrodes of the electrowetting display device, and thus an image is displayed in the electrowetting display device.
In the transmission electrowetting display device, the light passes through the second substrate after passing through the first substrate and the electrowetting layer. In the reflection electrowetting display device, the light passing through the first substrate and the electrowetting layer is reflected by a reflective layer, and the reflected light passes through the first substrate again. Accordingly, light passes through the first substrate once in the case of the transmission type electrowetting display device and passes through the first substrate twice in the case of the reflection type electrowetting display device.
An improvement of the electrowetting display device is required.